A Gift for Valentine's Day
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Max and Spencer both agree not to exchange gifts for Valentine's Day, but will they stick to the agreement? ***Spoilers for "Date Night."**


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

The knock-on his apartment door startled Spencer despite expecting the sound for half an hour. He glanced around his living area as he hurried to the door. It was neat, but not bleached this time.

"Hi," Max greeted him.

"Hi," he responded, then bent to kiss her.

She wore her favorite charcoal coat over a blue sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was beautiful, and she made his heart thump in his chest.

"I'm glad you didn't clean this time," Max said as she entered the room.

Spencer chuckled a little and sighed. "No, you were right. I was nervous last time."

"And this time," she inquired.

"This time I'm just glad you're here. After what happened a couple of weeks ago…"

"Don't," Max held up a hand. "I _don't_ want to talk or think about Kat Adams."

"Me either."

Spencer finally noticed that Max carried a rectangular shaped object wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. "What's that?" He pointed.

"It's for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Max," he admonished. "I thought we agreed to take it slow and that meant _no_ Valentine's Day gifts."

"I know," she agreed. "Please accept it and I'll tell you why I decided to gift it to you."

He took it and ripped off the paper. He turned it over and his eyes widened. "This is amazing. I had _no_ idea you're so talented.

"The subject matter inspired me," Max admitted. "That night, after we kissed in the elevator, I was thinking about everything that happened, and how you save my father and sister."

"Max."

She stopped him with a hand on his suit jacket-clad arm. "I thought about your job and everything you do daily to keep others safe. That got me thinking about the day we met and how kind you were to my nephew. You didn't have to take time out of your Saturday to help a kid with a panic attack, but you did. So, I drew what I see every time we spend time together."

It was a drawing of him, done in pencil, but so accurate, he felt like he looked in a mirror. She'd put him in the clothing he'd worn on the day they met, including his favorite scarf. What struck him was his expression. He looked happy! His eyes were bright and full of light and he smiled.

"I don't know what to say," he choked out as tears stung his eyes. "This is wonderful. You made me look like – well, I don't have the words."

"I'm _so_ happy you like it," Max said.

He leaned in and kissed her until he couldn't breathe. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll find a place for it later," he said as he laid it carefully on his desk. "Um, it appears that neither of us can keep to the rules for today," he continued as he picked up a scarlet envelope and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"You'll find out when you open it."

She ran a finger under the flap and removed a stack of cards in different colors. Each of them had something printed on them. She read the first one and it said. "Good for a romantic dinner at the restaurant of your choice."

"Spencer?"

"Turn it over."

She turned it over and it read on the back. "Spencer's Coupons."

"They don't expire and they're unlimited. You can redeem them anytime I'm not out of town on a case."

Max smiled and flipped through them until she found one, she held up to him. "I wish to redeem this one, Dr. Reid."

He took the coupon and smiled at the caption. "Good for one kiss in the moonlight."

He turned to the window and saw that the quarter moon hung high in the sky. "Hm… It's _way_ past full and there's not much moonlight to be had."

"You said anytime, remember."

"So, I did."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Hm," Max said after several moments. "I think I'm going to like Valentine's Day from now on."

"Me too," Spencer whispered and kissed her again.

"I thought it was good for one kiss," Max gently teased.

"The issuer reserves the right to alter the parameters of the coupon," he informed her.

"Well, in that case, how about a bonus."

He kissed her again and even though he was right about the lack of moonlight, the light of Max's eyes sustained him.

_**The End**_


End file.
